Sedrian
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 3,00 meter (lengte) 1,00 meter (torso hoogte) | gewicht = | leeftijd = | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Sedri | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance }} Sedrians waren mariene zoogdieren afkomstig van de oceaanplaneet Sedri die Golden Sun aanbeden. Fysiologie Sedrians waren slanke zeezoogdieren van ongeveer drie meter lang. Ze hadden een fijne vacht over heel hun lichaam die geel tot bruin van kleur kon zijn. De Sedrians hadden een langwerpige snuit met grote snorharen. Sedrians hadden kieuwen aan hun kaken en erg kleine oren. Sedrians hadden een breed torso en gespierde armen. Ze hadden geen benen, maar een staart met twee flippers. In het midden van hun lichaam hadden ze nog een extra paar flippers om de stabiliteit te vergroten. De snorharen van de Sedrians hadden verschillende doelen. Ze hielpen bij het detecteren van de temperatuur in het water en bij het gehoor. De snorharen hielpen ook bij het aanvoelen van elektrische straling die bepaalde vissen bezaten als afweermiddel. Cultuur Sedrians waren een vreedzaam volk dat leefde onder alles wat Golden Sun hen schonk. Ze hadden weinig effectieve wapens ontwikkeld. Sedri was een oceaanplaneet met ondiepe wateren. Sedri was erg geïsoleerd omdat de planeet enorme zwaartekracht signalen uitzond, waardoor er werd gedacht dat Sedri een ster was. Dit zorgde onder andere voor automatische uitschakelingen van Hyperdrives uit veiligheid. Sedrians leefden in steden onder water. In Fitsay, de grootste van hun steden, lag in grotten het fabelachtige Golden Sun. Dit was een intelligente en collectieve energiebron die in het koraal op Sedria leefde en uit duizenden kleine poliepen bestond. Deze poliepen hadden affiniteit voor de Force die zij als een universeel energieveld kenden. Golden Sun was uniek aan Sedri en het centrum van de hele samenleving van de Sedrians. Hun technologie werd door Golden Sun aangedreven en ze aanbeden Golden Sun als een ware godheid. Deze energie was de oorzaak van de vreemde gegevens die schepen van op Sedri waarnamen. De Sedrians beschouwden Golden Sun als een machtig hulpmiddel, maar ze realiseerden zich niet dat Golden Sun intelligent was. Door Golden Sun in een grot op te sluiten, raakte het water bevuild en Golden Sun probeerde deze situatie naar zijn hand te zetten. Sedrians leefden in een theocratie met de High Priest of Golden Sun aan het hoofd. Het niveau van technologie op Sedri was vroeg industrieel. Door Golden Sun hadden ze immers weinig technologie nodig. Wetenschap en geneeskunde waren zo goed als onbestaande omdat Golden Sun zieke of geblesseerde Sedrians hielp te herstellen indien mogelijk. Speeders, computers, Droids en schepen waren allemaal niet aanwezig in hun samenleving. Ondanks hun aanwezigheid onder water, praatten Sedrians met een diepe stem. Wanneer ze gestresseerd of in nood waren, ging dit gepaard met blaffend geluid en gefluit. Geschiedenis Het was niet geweten waarom Sedrians longen hadden aangezien ze kieuwen hadden ontwikkeld. Men stipuleerde dat dit mogelijk was gekomen door de voorouders van de Sedrians die (te) lang op prooien boven het water joegen. Of misschien had dit te maken met Golden Sun. Hun stevige torso, dat te vergelijken was qua omvang met dat van landzoogdieren, kwam er doordat de Sedrians gewoon dezelfde kenmerken in hun evolutie kenden. Ook zij begonnen zich uitstekend aan te passen aan hun omgeving en deze na verloop van tijd zelf te beheersen en te controleren. Nog voor ze voorwerpen gebruikten, ontwikkelden de Sedrians hun armen, handen en nam hun intelligentie toe. Sedrians kwam men zelden tegen op andere planeten vanwege religieuze en praktische redenen. Sedrians die van Golden Sun werden gescheiden, toonden tekenen van angst en waren onbetrouwbaar. Ze konden onverwacht zeer gewelddadig uit de hoek komen en wilden enkel terugeren naar Sedri. Toch kon men hen tegenkomen op planeten waar ze werk vonden in de oceaan als onderzoekers bij aquatechnologie of aquacultuur. De Shahlik familie waren Sedrians die instonden voor het onderhoud van de Imperial aquaria op Kailor V. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War moest een team van de Rebel Alliance het geheim achter Golden Sun proberen te overhalen, maar een Imperial Garrison op Sedri probeerde hen daarmee te dwarsbomen. Nadat de Rebellen de Imperials konden verdrijven, werden de Sedrians aanhangers van de Alliance. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Battle for the Golden Sun Categorie:Sentients Categorie:Sedrians